yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Caswell Francis
| manga_debut = * * | anime_debut = | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 : Caswell's WDC Profile | height = 161 cmCalculated from | gender = Male | relatives = Mrs. Francis (mother) | organization = * Student Council * Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club | school = Heartland Academy | anime_deck = * Crashbug * Debugger | tournament1 = World Duel Carnival | result1 = Did not place | tournament2 = Friendship Games | result2 = Did not place (with Flip Turner) | team = * Nerd Herd (English) * Todonotsumari Uraurana Team (とどのつまりウラウラなチーム Todonotsumari Uraurana Chīmu) | ja_voice = | en_voice = | it_voice = }} Caswell Francis, known as Takashi Todoroki (等々力 孝 Todoroki Takashi) in the manga and Japanese versions, is one of the main supporting characters and class chairman and a friend of Yuma Tsukumo appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. In the Japanese version, characters tend to refer to him simply as "class rep" or "class representative" rather than his given name. Design Appearance Caswell is the only character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL who is seen wearing his school uniform at all times, to show his serious and punctual side. He has blue hair over black hair in a bowl-cut style, and his school uniform is the same as Bronk's and Yuma's, to signify that he is a first-year student. After his Duel with Quattro, Caswell wore a orange arm brace to support his injured arm. During the Heartland Academy festival, he wore a "Gagaga Magcian" cosplay. Personality A very intelligent person, Caswell believes that everything can be planned out and executed as planned, only to be corrected by Mr. Kay saying that not everything goes according to plan. He has a habit (in the original) of saying "to summarize" whenever he makes a final statement on a subject. In the dub, he says "In the end". Initially, Caswell had pride in being the class rep as he was greatly saddened and disappointed when Yuma was made the class rep instead of him. As a result, he was willing to accept Carlyle Chesterton's offer of becoming the chief disciplinarian just so he can referred to by position name like he did when he was class rep. After a conversation with Yuma while the latter was Dueling Carlyle, Caswell accepts that it doesn't matter what someone is called, but how good someone is at a position. Anime biography Caswell was the class chairman of Yuma Tsukumo's class. He was able to figure out why the school's computer system went down, saying that someone tampered with the city's main computer. He Dueled Yuma that day, as they could not access their online books in Mr. Kay's class. Caswell soundly defeated Yuma without taking a single point of damage, as Yuma could not access his Extra Deck since Astral was not present. Caswell was accused by Yuma of spreading the virus, but Caswell insisted he was being used by someone else and was unaware of what he was doing. He accompanied Yuma and Tori, leading them to the true culprit, Mr. Kay. After Yuma defeated Mr. Kay, his motives were revealed to be benign, as he simply wanted everyone to enjoy his virtual "Crashbug". He appears again when Yuma came to school one morning and asks to see his Deck, taking it without Yuma's reply. When asked what he was looking for he said for Yuma's "Numbers". He claimed that even though he beat Shark and Flip it was due to the "Numbers" which made Yuma angry and want to challenge Shark again which he was present for. He along with Bronk came up with the idea of forming the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club and found nothing on the school computers about them. World Duel Carnival Caswell attended the World Duel Carnival opening ceremonies with the rest of his friends and was surprised at Yuma not receiving a Heart Piece. When the tournament began, he witnessed and was surprised at Flip and Bronk running off out of excitement in order to find Duels just before he witnessed Striker Crossit kicking a ball into Yuma's face and challenge him to a Duel. During Yuma's Duel with Striker, due to the effect of his "Stadium of Dreams" Field Spell Card, Caswell along with Cathy were transformed into commentators for the Duel. During the Duel, they commented on the moves that each Duelist did, and were both overjoyed when Yuma won. with Bronk.]] During the World Duel Carnival, he and Bronk were invited by Quattro to Duel in a certain area. During the Duel, Quattro let him and Bronk get the upper hand, but are then mercilessly defeated by "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder". Caswell was knocked unconscious and taken to a hospital, but later after Shark's Duel with Trey, it is revealed by Tori that he is okay. After meeting Yuma again, he alongside the others try to find Yuma a weak opponent. Once they find Flip, they watch Nelson Andrews's Duel against Nistro, and are amazed. He later appears with the rest of his friends to support Yuma in his Duel against Trey. After Trey activated "Final Prophecy", he realized that what was happening was now real. World Duel Carnival Finals He and the others watch Yuma Dueling the Triad of Terror. When the visual for watching the Duel field went out, Caswell finds it suspicious. After Dr. Faker's defeat, he alongside the rest of his friends watched the Duel between Yuma and Kite Tenjo. ZEXAL II Caswell, Bronk, Cathy and Flip are Dueling at school when Fender interrupted their Duel. Fender beat the four of them off-screen. Caswell cheered for Yuma during his Duel with Fender. He was stunned at Fender's "CXyz", "Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral" after he Ranked Up his Xyz Monster, "Mechquipped Angineer" with "Rank-Up-Magic Barians' Force". While at school, Caswell went up against Yuma for class representative and was beaten by Yuma 20-19, the one vote being that of Ray Shadows. Crushed by Yuma being class representative, Caswell turned to the Student Council President and was appointed chief of the Student Council's disciplinarian, aggravating everyone around him. Caswell watched Yuma's Duel with the Student Council President and was forced to supervise the Duel with the school's rules, including sending Yuma's "Gagaga" monsters back to his hand. Caswell was shocked to learn that the Student Council President was brainwashed by the Barian power when the President Xyz Summoned "CXyz Xyz Simon the Great Moral Leader". After being motivated by Yuma's words, Caswell took off his disciplinarian uniform and dived into the school swimming pool. Shortly after Yuma's Duel, Caswell was made member No. 1 in the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club. Later at school, Shark was asked by Bronk to Duel him, who trying to gain his blessings to date Rio, but Shark declined since he was no match for him. He also added that Bronk wasn't even at Yuma's level, causing Bronk to jump to the conclusion that Rio was with Yuma. Flip and Caswell overheard this and spread a rumor around the school. Oblivious to the rumor, an angry Rio challenged Shark to a Duel. During the Duel, Shark was able to counter every strategy Rio played and voiced little faith in Rio's confidence as a Duelist. While Shark was proud that Rio was able to gain courage, he proclaimed that she still had a long way to go if she wanted to beat him and defeated Rio with his "Shark Caesar". Afterwards, Shark learned the rumor from Rio and cleared up the misunderstanding, clarifying that he wasn't the one spreading the rumor. Caswell and Flip were then chased down by Rio. During Heartland Academy's Fun Fair, Caswell cosplayed as "Gagaga Magician" and helped the Floral Design Club trim flowers. Lotus Hanazoe admired his appearance, causing Caswell to blush. Caswell was among the survivors of Heartland who did not pick up a "Fake Number" and get sacrificed to Barian World. Manga biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL Deck Caswell plays a "Crashbug"/"Debugger" Deck Duels References Notes de:Caswell Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters